I Will Make You Love Me!
by tlh45
Summary: Ella is back and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants...Mac Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is my first fan fiction...please be gentle in your reviews. Also, I want to thank Miss37 for helping me. She encouraged me to put it on and also edited it for me. Enjoy!  
**

**I Will Make Him Love Me!**

The wind was blowing, it was cold outside and the sky opened up and let the rain fall. Ella McBride sat alone in her apartment staring at the walls which were covered with the card art that she created. Her book had done fairly well and with what she made from it she could buy a nice piece of property that would suit her needs. She opened her laptop and started looking for suitable warehouse properties that had an apartment loft with it. She wanted it to be empty, away from traffic and people, quiet and private. As she flipped through the pages she thought of Mac Taylor and how she loved him…but more importantly, how she would have him. She fantasized of kissing him and what his lips would feel like on hers. She yearned for the day that she would make love to him.

"Snap out of it Ella," she mumbled to herself. "If you don't stop day dreaming, it will never happen." She continued to flip through the pages until she came across an old warehouse that was way out off the Shore Parkway. It was

perfect. According to the description there were several offices on the second floor, warehouses on the first floor with large overhead doors for trucks to move in and out of. The best part was the loft apartment on the third floor. It spanned the length of the warehouse and could only be reached by an elevator with no other way in or out. She would definitely call tomorrow and set up an appointment to look at it. She saved the page, closed the lid on her laptop and decided to go to bed.

"I need to hear his voice before I go to sleep," she said to herself. She picked up the disposable phone she had bought just for these occasions and pulled his card out of her nightstand drawer and traced her finger over his name and then keyed in the number. It started to ring...

"Taylor," she heard on the other end, "Hello? Who is this?" she heard him ask. "I can hear you breathing, do you need help?" he continued to question.

Ella smiled and reluctantly ended the call. "I need you," she whispered. With that she put the phone and the card back in her drawer and pulled the covers up close to her and then closed her eyes and smiled… she would be dreaming of him tonight.

. . . . . . . .

Mac hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He did not know who it was or what they wanted. It was probably just a wrong number. He did not give it a second thought. He wanted to finish up his paper work and head home. It was cold and raining and the wind was really starting to pick up out there. He was really hoping he did not get called out tonight. This was one night he wanted to go home and get into his warm bed, pull the covers over his head and sleep. He reached for the file on his desk, opened it up and began skimming over it.

"Hey," Jo said as she suddenly stood in the doorway of his office.

"Jo, I thought you left already," Mac said, a little startled.

"I was just finishing up some paper work myself, I hear that reporter was here today. Something going on between you two?" She was hoping the answer to that was a resounding "No".

"No Jo, nothing is going on. She's just looking for a scoop. I'm not giving her one."

Jo was relieved to hear that but she also knew that if she was gonna make a move on him, she better do it soon. He was not going to stay single forever. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk wanting to feel the waters as to how Mac felt about her. The case they had just finished would be the perfect way to start the conversation and find out

how he felt.

"You know," she began conversationally, "I can see why Jake did the things he did…love makes you do crazy things."

"Really? Has it made you do crazy things?"

"Sure, are you saying you've never done anything crazy for love?" she asked with a smirk crossing her face.

"Jo, really...I need to get back to these reports."

Mac was trying hard not to think about it. He had feelings for Jo, he was sure she had feelings for him also, but he did not know how starting a relationship between them would affect their work relationship. He did not want to complicate things.

"Oh, come on Mac, you're a charming, sexy man. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Mac, embarrassed by that statement, rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

" The word sexy just makes you nervous, doesn't it?" Jo asked, amused at his reaction. That reaction told her that he did have feelings for her and she was going to get him to act on them.

"Jo," Mac said as he turned back to look at her with that stern boss face.

"Ok...speaking of crazy love, I gotta go meet my kids for pizza." Jo stood up and headed for the door, she turned her head back over her shoulder and said, "I'll see you in the morning, Mac."

"Goodnight Jo," Mac replied and waved as she turned to walk down the hall.

Mac sat at his desk and chuckled to himself...she really was a strong, beautiful, smart, and dare he think, a sexy woman? That Russ was an idiot for letting her get away. Later, Mac looked at his watch and it was already past ten so he closed his file, grabbed his suit jacket and his black raincoat and headed for the door. He was gonna grab a sandwich and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

. . . . . . .

It was around one in the morning when Mac heard a knock at his door. He headed for the door and looked at his gun on the table by the door, when he heard another knock. After seeing what happened to a guy after being shot through the peep hole, decided not to look through, but leaned up against the door and asked, "Whose there?"

"Mac, it's Jo."

"Jo?" he asked. Mac opened the door. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. "What are you doing here, is there something wrong?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"No, there's nothing wrong...I said I would see you in the morning…it's morning." she said seductively.

"I'm not sure I understand." Mac stood there with a look of confusion playing across his face.

Jo put her hand on Mac's chest and pushed him back away from the door, and then she turned, closed and locked it. Mac stood there puzzled at what she was doing, and then shock spread across his face when she dropped her coat revealing a neglige.

"Mac, I know how you feel about me...it's the same way I feel about you." she said as she moved in and put her hands on his chest, and gently pushed him backwards toward the bedroom.

"Jo, what are you doing?" He grabbed her wrists, but was still being pushed backwards toward his bedroom.

"Look Mac, today when I heard about that reporter coming on to you, I realized that if I didn't act, then someone else would be here with you and I would be lost. I couldn't let that happen." she said, giving him one more push that put his legs up against the bed.

Mac kept himself from falling backwards onto the bed. He stood there looking at Jo, but he did not know what to do. Just as he was beginning to protest what was happening she reached up and cupped his face in her hands and her lips caught his. He felt her soft lips on his and the kiss quickly went from tender to hungry. Mac pulled away and moved away from Jo. "I'm sorry," he said. "Jo, I can't do this." He did not know if he should, if he could, let this go on. If it did not work out, how would it affect

their work relationship.

"Mac, what's the problem? We are two grown adults and I see the way you look at me. I know how I feel about you and I know you feel the same way about me."

"What if it doesn't work out?" he asked, looking down at his hands so as not to have to look into her beautiful eyes.

"Then it doesn't work out...but how will we ever know if we don't try?" she asked. "Mac, look at me and tell me you want me to leave and I'll go."

Mac looked into Jo's eyes. He was lost in them and he wanted to be lost in her. He touched her cheeks with his hands and lifted her face so her lips could meet his, just before he kissed her he whispered, "No, I don't want you to leave, I want to make love to you." Just as he finished his words their lips met. Their kiss became more intense, as Mac turned so that Jo was up against the bed. He slid his fingers under the silky lace straps of the nightie she was wearing and slid them off her shoulders and watched it fall to the floor. She pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, then slid his pants down so he could step out of them. He picked her up and moved her farther up on the bed as she opened her legs to let him in. Their lips met again, their hands were moving and exploring each other, sending waves of excitement through them. Jo moaned as he entered her with a pleasure that she had never felt before. Mac moved slowly at first and Jo started moving in rhythm with him. The pleasure continued to build until they met their climax together. Mac held onto Jo, and pulled her into a hug that he thought he would never let go. Jo was so at ease with him, she snuggled up as close to him as she could, closed her eyes and they fell asleep in each other's warmth. Mac had wanted to be in his warm bed…and now it was even warmer.

. . . . . . . .

Ella had gotten up early. She wanted to see him before he left for work. It was much easier to keep track of him when she caught up with him before he left in the mornings. As long as he was not called out in the middle of the night…which had happened a few times. She could follow him throughout his day. She did this at least three to four times a week because she just could not get enough of him. She drove to his place and parked in the parking deck so she could see him when he came down and there she waited.

. . . . . . . .

Mac woke early as the sun was just starting to come up but it was not until he felt Jo stirring that he realized last night was not a dream. He lay there just watching her sleep for a few moments feeling happy to wake up again with a woman that he loved laying beside him...it made him feel whole again. He hoped that she would feel the same way, that she meant what she said the night before…that she would be lost without him.

Jo stirred again and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled up at him, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just making sure this is real and that I wasn't dreaming." he said smiling back at her.

"It's real," she said.

"Well, unfortunately we can't lay here all day, we have to go to work."

"Ummm...I can only go to work if you do me a slight favor."

"Favor? What kind of favor?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Mac, seriously...I need my clothes. Remember, I didn't wear clothes here last night and I don't think I can get away with wearing that nightie to work...do you?"

"I wouldn't mind." he said smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away from her. "Please, go down to my car and get the bag out of the back seat for me while I grab a shower." she said. She climbed out of his bed, walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Mac got out of bed, threw on his sweatpants and t-shirt. He went to the kitchen and put on some coffee, picked her coat up off the floor to get her keys and headed down to get her bag. He smiled all the way down as he remembered back to last night. He hoped that it would be a regular thing. He liked the idea of having someone to hold and share his life with. As he left the elevator and searched out Jo's car, he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked around to see if there was someone else there. He found Jo's car and grabbed the bag out of the back seat. He headed back to the

elevator. He turned once again and looked around as he could not shake the feeling he was being watched.

. . . . . .

Ella saw Mac come off the elevator and ducked down in her seat not wanting him to know she was there. She was not ready for him to see her just yet. She still had some things to finish up before she could bring him to her. Why isn't he dressed, she thought to herself. Whose car is he going to and why? She wondered what was in the bag? She watched him as he walked back to the elevator. Her mind was running with many ideas as to what he was up to. "Guess I'll just have to wait to see what he's up to," she mumbled to herself.

. . . . . . .

Mac knocked on the bathroom door. "Jo, I have some coffee for you and your bag," he announced.

"Oh, coffee, thank you...you are a lifesaver," Jo said. "Thank you for getting my bag. Now, you get your shower while I get dressed and we'll stop off at that diner you like for some breakfast before work. How's that sound?" She gave him a kiss and took the coffee off his hands.

"That sounds great. I'll be ready in about ten minutes." he said. Mac disappeared behind the bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

. . . . . . .

Jo and Mac exited the elevator into the parking garage. Mac again had the strange feeling he was being watched. He looked around to see if he could see anyone. He opened the door for Jo to get in. "Hand me your bag and I'll put it in the back for now," he said.

Mac went to take the bag from Jo. She took hold of his hand and they gazed into each others eyes. "I'm really glad you let me stay with you last night, Mac. I don't want this to end," she said. She reached up to him and kissed him tenderly and he pulled her in close and kissed her with more intensity.

"Whoa, Mac, if you don't stop, we'll never get to work," she said panting.

Mac let go of her and she climbed into the truck. He shut the door and headed to the other side. He again had the feeling he was being watched and looked around again to see whether he could see someone or not but he saw no one.

. . . . . . .

Ella was sitting in the car when she saw them come off the elevator. She saw them talking to one another but did not lose control until she saw her get into the truck. "Who is she?" she said out loud. Ella began to fume when she saw Jo kiss him. She hit the steering wheel. "I will kill her for trying to take what is mine...he is mine, he is mine, he is mine," she kept saying it over and over.

She followed them as they left the parking garage, but not too close. She was going to have to speed up her plan and she would have to hurry. He was hers and she was not willing to share him with anyone else.

Later in the week, Ella had been following Mac, she had followed him all day. She had seen this woman with him almost every night. She always seemed to be around him. "Who is she? Does she work with him? That's it, she must be his colleague," she mumbled to herself. Ella was sitting in a white van watching him. "It's okay, my love, you will be with me soon, then she won't be able to bother you anymore." She continued to follow Mac, watching him and waiting for her opportunity to grab him.

. . . . . .

Jo and Mac had been called to a homicide at a local bar which was located on the waterfront. It was cold and damp and the rain was just beginning to fall again.

"Why do they always have to kill someone when it rains?" Mac grumbled.

"Let's just get this done, then we can go back to your place, snuggle up together and I'll warm you up," Jo suggested.

Mac, with a sheepish grin, leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait."

Mac parked the Avalanche and they retrieved their forensics cases and headed into the bar. It was dimly lit, smelled of cigarette smoke and grease. The body was lying at the end of a hall. Down the hall were bathrooms and a back door.

"Hey guys," Don Flack said as he held up his hand and waved them over to the body laying on the floor.

"Gunshot?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, " he replied.

"From the position of the body, it looks like he was coming from either the bathroom or the emergency exit." Mac said.

"Well, it was either drug related or a relationship gone wrong. I'm betting on a relationship gone wrong." Jo surmised, as she bent down next to the body examining the blood on the victims face.

"Oh? And how do you figure that?" Mac asked.

"A couple of things", she said. "One, there looks to be lipstick on the collar and two, there are scratches on his face."

"Flack, do you have an ID on the vic?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, his name is Mike Strong. He owns the bar. He apparently went outback to throw out the trash and smoke a Cigarette," Flack answered. He flipped his black book opened and read some of his notes. "Customers say he staggered in and mumbled 'she shot me,' and then he fell right here."

"Alright Jo, you go ahead and finish with the body, Flack you find out if he was seeing anyone, find out if he had another 'job' besides this one. I'm going to follow these blood drops, see where they go, bathroom or back alley," Mac said as he aimed his flashlight toward the blood drops on the floor leading down the hall to another door. "The gravitational blood drops show that he came in from the alley..." he called back to Jo. "I'm going out back to see if there is any evidence not destroyed by the rain."

"Ok" Jo said as she continued to examine the body and the evidence near it.

Flack turned and walked over to a young woman, who looked to be a waitress. He turned on his charm and began questioning her.

. . . . . . .

Ella had been following Mac, she parked her van in the alley at the side of the building. She wanted a clear view of the exits. She was waiting for the right moment to get what belonged to her. She gathered her tools, so she would be ready if she had the opportunity. She put her gun in her pocket, cuffs in the other and the blindfold and tape were right by the side door, ready to be used in a hurry. Ella took a syringe from the sterile package and measured out a dose of Ketamine, a strong anesthetic, but today, it was going to be used to get Mac under control.

Mac opened the back door of the bar and stepped through with his arm stretched out, palm up, he was glad the rain had slowed to just a sprinkle. He had that feeling he was being watched again. He took his flashlight out and began to shine it around, looking into the dark to see what he could find. He spotted the dumpster where he knew the victim had been and headed over to it, when he caught sight of the van. Maybe that was the victim's van; he would check it out right after the dumpster.

Ella had spotted Mac coming out the back door. Her heart started to beat faster in anticipation of being with him, finally. She turned off the interior light, unlocked the doors, and quickly got out of the van. She stood at the back of the van, hiding her feet by the back tire and waited for him to get closer.

Mac scanned all around the dumpster and found a gun. It could be the one that was used to kill Mike Strong. He pulled out an evidence bag, and with a gloved hand picked up the gun and placed it inside. Just as he stood up he heard a noise from over by the van. He put the evidence in his case, took off the gloves and grabbed for his gun. He walked over to the van, gun raised, looking around. He moved from the side of the van and slowly made his way around it. Ella made a noise to get him close to the van. She would catch him off guard on the other side. As Mac made his way around the front of the van and back down the driver's side, he looked in the driver's window. He reached up and opened the side door of the van. As he did Ella quietly moved up the driver's side from behind the van.

Mac picked up the handcuffs and hood that lay on the floor of the van. Just as he picked it up, he heard another noise. He quickly turned around pointing his gun in front of him. Ella pushed the door, hitting him with it. She had knocked him backward into the van. As Mac struggled to regain his balance he felt a sudden pain in his thigh. Ella had stabbed him with the syringe. His head began to swim, he struggled to keep his eyes focused. She knew it would not take long for him to be out. Mac tried to pick up his hand that was still holding the gun, but he couldn't. He was fading into a darkness, one that even he could not fight his way out of. When he dropped his gun, Ella knew he was out. She lifted his legs and moved him the rest of the way into the van. She taped his mouth and put the cover over his head in case he woke before they got to the warehouse. She cuffed his hands behind his back, then fished a chain through the cuffs and chained him to a hook in the back of the van. He was not going anywhere. She closed the doors, climbed in the van and pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

. . . . . .

"Flack, is Mac still out back?" Jo asked.

"I haven't seen him since he went out there," Flack replied. "You think he needs help?"

"I'm about done over here. Why don't you go see if he needs more help out there."

"Sure," Flack said as he headed toward the back door. As he stepped outside, he spotted Mac's case over by the dumpster. "Don't tell me you went dumpster diving, Mac." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. But, there was only silence for his answer. "Mac?" Again there was no answer. Flack looked in the dumpster, behind the dumpster, still no Mac. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mac's number and it started to ring.

Ella heard Mac's phone ring. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath. "I should have thought about his phone. I need to get rid of it." She pulled the van over on a side street and got out and opened the side door of the van. She slipped on a pair of gloves and then reached into Mac's pocket for the ringing phone. She tossed it into the pile of garbage laying on the side of the street. She reached in and grabbed his gun and threw it into the pile as well. As she put her hand into his pants pocket to see if there was anything else, she felt a twinge of excitement. "Not now Ella, get him back to the warehouse, then he will be all yours." She smiled at the thought. She got back in the van, smiled and headed to the warehouse.

Mac's phone went to voicemail, again and again. Flack was standing by Mac's case. He knew Mac would not leave evidence unless he did not have a choice. Flack called into dispatch, "I need a trace put on Mac Taylor's cell phone. ASAP." He punched in Jo's number and waited for her to answer.

"Flack, really? You couldn't come in here and get me?" she questioned as she zipped the black body bag up for the EMS guys to take.

"Jo, we have a problem. Mac's not here." Flack said.

"What? Where did he go?" she asked. She was already on her way down the back hall.

"I don't know. His case is here and a gun in an evidence bag is near it...he's not answering his phone. I'm having his phone tracked now." Flack said, as he stood there looking around with a puzzled expression playing across his face.

When Jo came through the door, she looked at Flack with a curious look. "It's not like Mac to leave evidence just laying here. Flack, you don't think the killer was still out here, do you?"

"I wouldn't think they would hang around, but we are in New York, Jo, so anything is possible here." Just then his phone rung. "Flack," he answered. "Ok, I got it...I'm on my way there, now."

Jo heard him talking and she waited patiently for him to end his call to hear what was said. "Well?" she asked.

"It was dispatch...they located Mac's phone about 10 blocks from here. I'm going over there now to see what's happening."

"Hold up, I need to call Danny and Lindsey, get them over here and secure this scene, then I'm coming with you." she said.

"Jo, listen, I'm going now. If Mac is hurt, he may not have time to wait. I'll let you know as soon as I find him." he called as he was running down the alley to his car.

"Oh God, Mac...where are you?" Jo sighed.

. . . . . . . .

Mac started to stir. He was trying to open his eyes, but they just did not want to cooperate with him. His eyelids felt extremely heavy. He tried moving his hands, but he could not get them to follow his commands. The noise from the chain that was keeping him from moving caught Ella's attention.

"It's okay, baby, were almost home," Ella whispered.

Mac finally managed to get his eyes open, but he still could not see anything. He tried to move his hands again so he could pull the hood off his head, but his hands would not move more than a few inches. He knew his hands were cuffed behind his back and he could hear the chain rattling when he yanked his wrists forward, he realized then that he was chained to something to hold him in place. His mind began to race and he started yanking at the chain, moving his legs, trying desperately to get himself free.

"Stop it," Ella yelled. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Mmmm," Mac grunted behind the tape.

"We're here...just give me a few minutes, I'll be there to help you."

Mac again responded with a "mmm mmm" noise. He could hear what sounded like a garage door being raised, the van moving again and then it stopped. The sound of the garage door started again. He stopped moving around so he could hear whoever it was. He heard her getting out of the van and the door slamming. Who was she and what did she want from him? The next thing he knew the side door of the van was sliding open. He could feel her grabbing his legs and pulling them to her.

"Come on Mac, Honey, don't make this difficult." she said as she pulled his legs toward her. "Now Mac, I need you to listen to me…I'm going to undo the chain that is holding you in. If you try to get away, I'll have to give you another dose of Ketamine and that will just make things harder for the both of us. Just do as I tell you and we'll both be happier."

Ella managed to unlock the chain and slid it through the cuffs, freeing Mac from the van. With her help he sat at the side of the van and she helped him stand. His legs were still wobbly and he stumbled sideways almost falling to the ground.

"Whoa...easy there, Mac. I guess we will use the wheelchair." She pulled the chair over to him and stood in front of Mac and guided him down into the chair. She put his feet up on the rests and started pushing him. He tried to listen carefully to the sounds to see if he could figure out where he was. They stopped and waited and he could hear the ding of an elevator. Ella moved him inside and pushed a button. The elevator sounded "old", not quite like the new ones today. He could not tell how many floors they were going. After a few minutes, the elevator stopped, the door opened and Ella pushed him out.

"We're home, Darling," Ella cooed.

Mac turned his head up to her as if he could see through the blindfold. He knew that voice...he was sure of it. It worried him that she kept referring to him as someone that she was close to.

"I'm going to take you to your room and get you all settled in then while you rest I'll make us some dinner," she continued. She leaned down to whisper into his ear, "We're going to be so happy together." She pushed the wheelchair down the hall and into his room.

Mac could hear the door lock behind them. Ella moved quickly around the front of the wheelchair. She pulled the blindfold off of his head. Mac looked up, obviously shocked, he didn't know what to think. Ella reached over and pulled the gag off of his mouth and discarded it.

"I'm so glad you're here with me now," she said as she leaned down and kissed his lips.

Mac pulled away from her. "Ella, what is going on? Why did you bring me here?" he blurted out.

"Oh Mac, I couldn't wait to get you here to show you how much I love you, how good we can be together if you would just give it a chance," she pleaded.

"I'm old enough to be your father Ella."

"Age is irrelevant and I know after we make love, you will see how much I care about you and you'll realize how good we can be together."

Mac gasped. "Ella, I'm not going to make love to you, it will never happen." he said flatly.

"It will happen, Mac...I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!" she screamed. Her scream caught him off guard as he stared at her with a look of disbelief. She really was going to try and make him love her. "Now get up," she demanded as she grabbed him under his arm and yanked him up from the chair. "Move to the bed Mac…now." Mac stood there defiantly, not moving. Ella reached into her pocket and pulled out a tazer. "Don't make me have to use it," she said.

Mac glared at her as he slowly made his way to the bed. He turned around to plead with her, but before he could open his mouth and say anything, she pushed him on to the bed. He landed on his hands that were still cuffed behind his back. "Ella, you won't get away with this. You know they will be looking for me," he said.

"Roll over so I can get your cuffs unlocked," Ella said, shoving him to the side and unlocking one of his cuffs. "Now move up onto the bed and lock the cuff to the chain that his hanging off the headboard. Do it now."

Mac had no choice but to do as she demanded, she had all the power at the moment. He moved himself to the middle of the bed and hooked his cuff through the chain that was hanging from the wrought iron headboard, locking him in place. He was not going anywhere for now. "Now what?" he asked.

Ella opened the top drawer of the table beside him and took another set of handcuffs out. "Give me your other wrist," she said as she pointed to it. Mac lifted his wrist to look at it and Ella grabbed it, putting the cuff on and locking it. She pulled the other chain from the rail and locked it around the cuff holding Mac firmly in place. She smiled at him as he glared at her. She put the tazer in her pocket as she reached over taking Mac's face in her hands and leaned in to kiss him. She forced his lips open and moved her tongue in to taste his. Mac's head hit the wrought iron headboard as he tried to pull away from her grasp and she let go with a little push of her own. "I will make you love me," she said as she turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

. . . . . .

Flack followed the GPS right to Mac's phone. He found the phone lying in a pile of garbage at the side of the road. He also found Mac's gun. He picked them up and called Jo as he headed back to the lab. "I found Mac's phone," he said with a concern that scared Jo.

"What are you not telling me, Flack?" Jo asked.

"Jo, Mac's gun and phone were lying on the side of the road in a pile of garbage. This can't be a good thing." he said as he made his way through the city streets. "I'm bringing them into the lab, maybe there is some kind of trace on them."

"I'll be waiting, Flack. Who would kidnap the head of the New York Crime Lab and why?" Jo pondered not really expecting him to answer. Jo hung up the phone. "Mac, where are you?" she mumbled to herself. "We just found each other and you go and disappear...I can't lose you now..."

. . . . . .

Ella prepared dinner for Mac and herself. While dinner cooked she showered and dressed for the time she would be spending with him. "Hmmm, what to wear," she mused to herself. "Something easy to get out of would be appropriate."

She giggled as she checked her appearance in the mirror and headed to the kitchen to prepare the dinner tray.

Mac could not believe what was happening. He scanned the room looking for any way to get out. Getting loose did not really matter if there is no way out of the room. The room was quite large, with a dresser up against the wall, a table and chairs in the middle of the room and of course the bed that he was on. There were three doors…he assumed one was the bathroom, one was the closet and the only way out was the door Ella controlled. He concentrated on getting his hands free as he kept pulling on the chain, hoping to weaken it.

Ella opened the door and carried in the food tray. She placed it on the table, turned around, and smiled at Mac. "Dinner is served. I hope you like it," she said in a sweet, innocent voice.

"I'm not hungry." Mac said sternly.

"Oh, come on now, you have to eat, Darling. You're gonna need your energy for dessert," she said with her most seductive voice. Mac could not help but notice the sly smile spread across her face and his stomach churned at the thought of what she had planned. He turned his head away from her as he did not want to see her or hear her anymore.

"Mac, please...I promise you'll enjoy it. You'll enjoy time with me more than with that woman you had to spend time with."

Mac turned to her, glaring and said in his most disgusted tone, "I will never enjoy time with you more than with her...I Love HER!"

Ella, seething with anger, slapped him across the face. She had reacted so quick that she caught him off guard. "She will never have you, I'll kill her first." Ella turned and headed for the door.

"Ella!" Mac yelled after her. "Ella, wait!" he yelled again as she slammed the door behind her. Mac stared at the door, blowing out a breath... "Oh God, what have I just done?" he asked with a ragged breath. He could not help but regret not giving her what she wanted because now he had put Jo's life in danger, and he could not stand the thought of her getting hurt because of him. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Jo, no matter how much I hate it," he promised. He just hoped Ella would come back so he could talk her. He had to convince her that there was no need to hurt Jo...he would give in to her demands.

. . . . . .

Jo just finished going over Mac's phone. There was nothing on it: no prints, no unusual calls, nothing. "How can there be nothing?" she mumbled under her breath.

Adam came through the door. "Jo, there is nothing on Mac's gun," he said. "No foreign prints, no foreign epithelials. Everything found on it was Mac's."

"Thanks Adam," Jo said. She leaned her elbows on the lab counter with her head resting in her hands and groaned at not having any clues to finding Mac. "This is so frustrating," she said to herself.

"Jo, why don't you go home and get some rest?" Adam asked. "Wearing yourself down is not going to do anyone, especially Mac, any good."

"I guess I should. Ellie will be expecting me home," she said as she stood up and ran her hands through her hair. "But, if you find anything, anything at all Adam, you call me immediately." she demanded.

"You know I will." he assured her.

Jo left the lab. She grabbed her coat from her office and headed to the elevator.

. . . . .

Ella watched as Jo left the lab. She hated her and would make Mac sorry that he pushed her into this." If he had

given us a chance," she thought, she would not have to hurt this woman. She pulled her van away from the curb and pulled up beside Jo as she was heading to the subway and put on her most innocent look.

Jo heard a horn blow and turned to see a white van pull up to the curb beside her. The blonde girl behind the wheel was leaning across the seat and waving for her to come to the van. Jo looked at her suspiciously but cautiously moved toward the curb. "Yes?" she asked as the window came down.

"I know where Mac Taylor is." Ella said.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Jo asked as she moved up to the side of the van, putting aside all caution.

"He's fine, now get in the van," Ella demanded as her innocent look changed to her evil one and she lifted her hand and aimed the gun directly at Jo.

"What? Who are you?"

"Shut up, take your gun out with the opposite hand and drop it in the sewer," Ella instructed. Jo hesitated. "I will shoot you, make no mistake about it," Ella hissed between gritted teeth. Jo reached for the gun and dropped it into the sewer. "Now get in," Ella demanded still holding the gun on her.

Jo opened the door and climbed into the van. Ella handed her a set of handcuffs and told her to cuff her hands behind her back. Jo did as she was told. "Where is Mac? Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Shut up," Ella snapped.

"I'm not going to shut up, I've done everything you have demanded, now I want answers."

"All you need to know is that Mac will think twice before making me angry again," Ella said as she pulled a syringe from her coat pocket and stabbed the needle into Jo's leg. "Now you'll shut up."

Jo's eyes widened as she felt the needle stab her leg. "Ow," she moaned as the drug quickly kicked in. She could not keep her eyes opened and she succumbed to the darkness.

Ella drove back to the warehouse. She pulled in and drug Jo from the front seat of the van and let her fall to the ground. She did not care to be gentle with her. She put her hands under Jo's arms and pulled her into the elevator. She took her to the second floor and when the elevator door opened she drug her to an empty office. She pulled her up into a metal chair that had side arms. Ella cuffed Jo's hands to each side arm of the chair. She smiled triumphantly down at Jo as she thought she had found the perfect way to get what she wanted from Mac. He would give in to her to save this woman that he thought he loved, but then he would realize that he loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac was wondering where Ella was and what she was doing. She had been gone for hours. He hoped she was just cooling off. He needed to move because he was getting stiff being cuffed to these chains. They allowed little movement. He wanted to stand up and stretch and he wanted to get out of there.

Just as Mac closed his eyes, the door opened. Ella had sauntered in wearing a sexy and revealing negligee under a sheer robe. She was carrying her laptop, "I believe you will be wanting to make love to me now," she stated in a sweet tone.

"Ella, please, I need to get up." Mac pleaded.

"Oh Mac, I'll unlock the cuffs and let you clean up and get into something more comfortable for tonight. While you're getting a shower, I'll see what I can find to eat and bring in some wine."

Mac looked at her suspiciously. He wondered what she had done, what made her think that he would cooperate now. "Ella, what have you done?" he asked.

"Nothing yet…it's what I will do if you force me to," she said. She set her laptop on the dresser and lifted the lid. When the picture came up, Mac could see Jo, cuffed to a metal chair. There were wires running from the chair to an electrical supply unit.

"No..." Mac said as he tried to get free. "What did you do to her?" he asked.

Ella moved over to Mac. "She's sleeping right now, but be assured, if you make me unhappy, she will definitely be unhappy too." She touched Mac's cheek and whispered in his ear, "She will get the 'shock' of her life if you try anything that I don't like, if you think you can stop it, think again. Not only do I have a button, there is a timer set and if I don't get back in time to stop the timer, she will be electrocuted. You will watch her DIE!" She pulled away from his ear and placed her lips on his, waiting to see if he got the idea. When Mac did not kiss her back, she slipped her hand into her little pocket and pushed the button.

Mac could see Jo's body jerk from the jolt of electricity that ran through her. "Stop it Ella!" he said as his lips found hers and he kissed her, watching over her shoulder to see Jo's body relax.

"Now was that so bad?" Ella said as she opened the drawer to the bedside table and reached for the key. She unlocked the cuffs. "Now go and get your shower. There are clothes for you to put on in the bathroom," she directed as she turned to the table and picked up the food tray that she left earlier and headed for the door. "I'll be back shortly for our beautiful night together."

Mac watched as Ella closed and locked the door. He scanned the room, looking for some way, anyway, to get out of this prison. As he scanned the room his gaze settled on the computer screen. Jo was slouched on the metal chair and her head was hanging forward. Mac felt sick because he knew he was going to have to give into Ella to keep Jo safe. He pulled himself away from the screen and headed to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a table with a clean pair of lounge pants, a black t-shirt, an electric razor, toothbrush, toothpaste and aftershave. She had left nothing in here that he could use to get out of this place.

. . . . . . .

Ella had prepared another small tray of food along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. As she unlocked the door and entered the room, Mac was just finishing up in the bathroom. He stopped and listened as she put the tray down on the table and was pouring the wine. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought to himself, "You can do this, you have to do this, you have to keep Jo safe until you can figure a way out of here." He ran his hand through his hair and headed for the door. Just as he stepped into the room, Ella was there with her hand stretched out holding his wine glass.

"Come on love, have a glass of wine, it will relax you," she cooed.

"Thank you," Mac said trying to sound sincere as he held out his hand to accept the glass. He was uneasy about accepting the glass as he could not be sure what was in it. But, he had to play along with Ella to keep Jo from being hurt. He would do whatever he had to to keep her alive.

"Drink up, Mac...it'll relax you."

"Ella, what exactly do you expect from me?" Mac asked as he raised the glass to his lips.

"I expect you to make love to me," she said as she moved closer to him.

"I know that...what I meant was, after that, then what?"

"After that?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes, how long do you plan on keeping me locked in here? You can't keep me here in this room forever," he said, almost pleading.

"Oh, Mac," Ella said, "after we make love, I know you will want to stay with me forever." Ella moved in and raised his glass to his mouth. "Now drink up."

Mac sipped at the wine, he was trying to think of a way to ask questions without setting Ella into a tantrum. "What about dinner?" he asked. "I'm starving." He gestured toward the table for her to have a seat as he pulled the chair out from the little table. Ella sat down, pulled her napkin off the table and laid it in her lap. Mac glanced at the computer screen as he pulled his own seat out to sit down. He took a few bites of his food when a movement on the computer screen caught his attention. He could see Jo coming around. His heart ached as he watched her try and move her wrists. "Ella," he said, "we can't leave her tied up in there like that, someone will come looking for her. Why don't you just let her go? You have me here, you don't need her."

"Mac, really? Do I look that stupid?" she asked. "I'll tell you what, you make love to me and then I'll set her free."

Mac was silent for a few seconds. "Alright Ella, I'll have sex with you." he said in almost a whispered voice.

"No!" Ella screamed. She stood up and rounded the table stopping just in front of him as he stood up. She raised her hand and slapped him before he could react. "No, I don't want to have SEX with you, I want you to make LOVE to me!"

"Ella, you can call it what you want. Me making love to you won't happen because I don't love you," Mac said in a raised voice, not quite yelling.

"Fine...we'll see how Jo feels about it," Ella said as she pulled the buzzer from her pocket and pushed the switch.

Mac watched as Jo started to twitch from the electricity flowing through her. "Ella, stop!" Mac pleaded. He reached out and grabbed her arms and pulled her into an embrace. He met her lips with his and kissed her. He pulled back, looked her in the eyes and said, "Ella, please don't hurt her...I'll do whatever you want. I'll make...LOVE...to you." He had given in to her. Just as Mac peeked over her shoulder, to once again see Jo's body relax, he felt Ella pushing him toward the bed. He allowed her to run her hands through his hair and pull his face to hers for another kiss. She forced her tongue in to his mouth and then she pushed him on to the bed. Ella's hands were all over him, touching him, grabbing him, pulling at his clothes. Ella moved down Mac's body, sliding her hands down his sides and kissing his stomach stopping just above his waist line. As she looked up into Mac's face, she could see him staring up at the ceiling.

"Relax Mac, you'll enjoy this, I promise," Ella said seductively as she began to pull at his pants to expose him to her.

Mac felt sick. He just could not bring himself to let her do this to him. He had to get away from her, find Jo and get them out of here. He hoped he could find her before the timer was up. If he knew Ella at all, he figured he would have at least an hour to find her. Mac could feel her pulling at his pants, her voice telling him to relax pulled him from his thoughts, but her hands on him is what made him react. "No, Ella, I can't do this!" he yelled as he pushed her off of him. He shoved her so hard she fell to the floor. Mac was on her before she could find the buzzer in her pocket. He pinned her to the floor and grabbed for the buzzer.

"Get off me!" she screamed at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me," he said as fished for the buzzer in her pocket.

"She will be electrocuted you know, there is a back up timer I told you," she hissed at him as she tried to wriggle herself out from under him.

"Not if I find her first."

"You'll never find her, you don't even know where to start looking."

"That's where you're wrong Ella, she has to be close. The transmitter will only transmit so far."

"You don't have time to find her, the timer will expire soon," she said with an evil grin.

"Again, you're lying, I have, I'm guessing, at least an hour. You were planning on this taking some time," he said pulling her up off the floor. Mac shoved Ella onto the bed, handcuffing her with the same cuffs that he was bound with. He reached into her pocket again for the key to the door. "This is your chance to help yourself, Ella, tell me where to find her. Let me save her and I'll do what I can to get you help."

"Go to hell, I hope she dies," Ella spat at him.

Mac turned and looked at the computer screen. He could see that Jo was stirring again. She was alive and awake which meant she could probably hear him if he yelled her name. He scanned the room she was in to see what else was in there that would help him find her. Then he spotted it. "I know where she is, Ella. You better pray she's okay, because if she's not..." his voice trailed off as he headed for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

. . . . . . . .

The room was cold, the floor was wet and she could feel the metal cuffs around her wrists. She felt dizzy, sick and she could smell burnt hair. "Why did she bring me here?" Jo mumbled out loud. She already had Mac. She thought she must be a pawn to make Mac do whatever Ella was trying to make him do and could not without barter.

. . . . . . . .

Mac was out of the room, looking for the stairs. He needed to find what floor he was on. He came across the kitchen area and laying on the counter was a cell phone. He picked it up and dialed 911.

"911 Operator, what's your emergency?"

"This is Detective Mac Taylor. I need you to connect me with Detective Don Flack."

"Right away Detective Taylor."

While he waited, Mac looked around the room. "Where are we Ella?" he mused to himself. He realized they were in a warehouse. Moving around the room he spotted the elevator. He pushed the button and the door opened. "Perfect," he almost shouted.

"Flack," came the voice over the phone.

"Don, it's Mac."

"Mac? Where are you? You okay?" he asked.

"Don, listen to me, I don't have a lot of time. It's Ella. She's the one who grabbed me. She also took Jo and I have to find her before it's too late. I need you to track this phone and get here as soon as you can," Mac said.

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

"All I know for sure is that I've escaped from Ella, Jo is still in danger and I only have about 45 minutes to find her before she is electrocuted. I think we're in a warehouse though...I just don't know where."

"Alright, hang tight Mac, I'm getting Adam on it now," Flack said as he raced into the crime lab looking for Adam.

As Mac got in the elevator, he looked at the sign on the elevator wall that read 3rd floor. According to the emergency exit sign in the room where Jo was, she was on the 2nd floor. He pushed the button on the panel and the doors closed. When the doors opened on the second floor, Mac locked the elevator doors open, he stepped out to look around. "Flack, there are offices on this floor...I need help to find Jo in time...have you got a location yet?" he asked running to the first door, opening it and looking inside. He moved down the hall to the next door, opened it, nothing, again and again.

"Mac, we got a location. We're on our way," Flack huffed as he ran to the elevator himself.

. . . . . . .

Danny was coming out of the elevator with Lindsey as Flack was rushing in. "Hey, where you going in such a hurry...you hear anything about Mac yet?" Danny asked

"Yeah, we know where he and Jo are. We're headed there now. I could use your help," Flack said while holding the door open for him.

"Jo? Jo disappeared too? When?" Danny questioned.

"I'll give you details on the way, we gotta go," he answered while waving him into the elevator.

Danny quickly gave Lindsey a kiss. "We'll be careful and I'll let you know as soon as we have them," he said as the doors were closing.

. . .. . . . . .

Ella was fuming. "If I can't have him, no one will. I will kill him before I let her have him," she grumbled to herself. She tipped the lamp on the table over to find a key under the lamp. She had put it there just in case. She carefully retrieved the key and unlocked the cuffs and headed for the door. She stopped in her office and opened the desk drawer and pulled out a gun. "I didn't want to have to do this, Mac, but your giving me no choice." Ella did not know how he knew where Jo was, but he knew. She went to the elevator and pushed the button, but it was not coming. "Damn you Mac, I should have known you would lock the elevator. How am I gonna get down there?" She ran to the closet and grabbed some rope. She tied it off to one of the pillars in the loft and threw the rope down the elevator shaft and shimmied her way down. She landed on top of the elevator car and opened the trap door, jumping down to the elevator floor. She peeked around the corner to see if Mac was there. She did not see him so she headed to the room where Jo was being kept.

Mac needed to hurry. He heard a noise. "Jo," he called quietly. "Jo, can you hear me?" He listened, but did not hear anything else. He was just about to move out into the hall and down to the next room when he spotted Ella coming. How did she get loose? He decided to let Ella lead him to Jo. Ella hurried down the hall, looking around for Mac, but he hid behind the door until she passed. After she passed, he slipped out into the hall and slowly followed behind, staying far enough back that he could slip into a door way if she were to turn around and look.

. . . . . . . . .

Jo wondered what was going on. She had not felt any shocks in some time. She hoped that Mac was alright. She did not want to think of what he must be going through. She knew she had to get out of there and get help. She started to pull on the cuffs trying to loosen the arms of the chair. She tried to kick the wires away from the legs of the chair and managed to get one of them off. Just as she started working on the other wire the door flung open. Ella came rushing in and she was clearly in a rage.

"I hate you, you bitch," Ella yelled at Jo. "He was mine and you turned him against me. You slut! He was already taken and you came between us." She was so close that Jo could feel her breath on her cheeks. Her eyes were radiating evil and Jo was afraid.

"Ella, I didn't know how you felt about Mac. I never would of started something with him if I had," she stuttered.

"You're a lying whore," Ella screamed back as she raised her hand and slapped her. She had hit her so hard that Jo could taste the blood in her mouth. Before she knew what was happening, Ella raised her gun and aimed it right at her heart.

Mac could hear Ella shouting. He knew he had to hurry. As he got to the door he stopped in his tracks and yelled, "Ella!".

Ella turned, still pointing the gun at Jo. "This is her fault. I know you could have loved me if it hadn't been for her!"

"Ella, please. Jo has nothing to do with this. I care about you, but I'm not in love with you. You have to see that. You can't force someone to love you. Please, let Jo go and let me get you some help," Mac pleaded.

Ella stood, tears falling from her eyes, still pointing the gun at Jo. "I can't let her have you Mac, I just can't." she said as she turned to him and fired the gun.

. . . . . .

Flack and Danny, sirens blaring, pulled up in front of the warehouse. They jumped from the car and ran into the warehouse with guns drawn. They felt an urgency to find Mac and Jo. As they entered the warehouse they heard the sound of gun fire.

"Danny, call for paramedics to be standing by," Flack said.

"On it already," Danny responded as he was fumbling with his phone.

"The sound of the shots are coming from the next level...we need to find the stairs."

"I'm right behind you, Flack."

. . . . . .

"Mac," Jo yelled as she watched Mac fall to his knees.

Mac felt the bullet hit him. The hot searing pain that shot through his shoulder, dropped him to his knees. He looked up at Ella as she moved closer to him. She aimed the gun at him again. "I told you Mac, I would kill you before I would let anyone else have you." she said in a muffled cry.

"Ella," Mac said, his voice just above a whisper. "Please, just don't hurt Jo. Please, let her go," he pleaded once again.

"Mac! Oh God...Mac," Jo cried.

"Shut up!" Ella yelled at Jo. "This is your fault!"

"Ella, please, if you love him you won't hurt him anymore," Jo pleaded.

"But I do love him and he and I will be together if not in life, in death." Ella pointed the gun back at Mac. "I love you Mac Taylor. We could have been so good together." Mac was looking up at Ella in disbelief. It did not matter what was said, she just was not going to let him go. Ella once again pulled the trigger. Mac felt the searing pain as the next bullet entered his chest. He looked at Ella as he fell forward and lay motionless on the floor.

"Oh my God, Mac, please, look at me! Mac, look at me!" Jo cried

Ella fell to the floor next to Mac. She touched his cheek, caressing it as she leaned down and kissed him. "Get away from him you crazy bitch!" Jo yelled through her tears.

"I am going to be with him, not you," Ella said, with such a calmness that Jo almost believed it. Ella lifted the gun to her temple just as Flack and Danny came running down the hall. Just as they entered the room, the gun sounded and Ella fell to the ground. Flack ran to Jo to get her out of the cuffs as Danny bent down to check on Mac.

"Oh God, Danny, please tell me you feel a pulse! He can't be dead!" Jo cried as she was pulling and yanking her arms trying to get free from the handcuffs.

"Jo, just wait a second. I'm getting them off," Flack said.

"I got a pulse," Danny said. "Get the paramedics up here, now."

"Thank God," Jo said, as she ran to Mac's side.

. . . . . . .

The paramedics loaded Mac into the back of the ambulance. "Wait, I'm going with him," Jo said.

"Yes, she's going too," Flack said. "And, make sure she gets check out also."

"I'm fine Flack."

"Mac will kick my butt when he wakes up and finds out I didn't make you get checked out...you're not putting me on the bad side of Mac Taylor, are you Jo?" he said with a smirk.

"Fine," she said.

. . . . . .

It had been hours since Mac had gone into surgery. Jo was pacing around the waiting room, rubbing her hands together, just waiting for the doctor to come in and talk to her. Flack, Danny and Lindsey came in to wait with her. Sheldon had gone to see if he could find out anything. Adam stayed at the lab, tagging and documenting the evidence.

"Haven't heard anything yet?" Flack asked.

"Nothing," Jo sighed. "What could be taking so long...this is bad." She sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Jo, were talking about Mac. He isn't going to be leaving you any time soon," Lindsey said.

Just as Lindsey sat down next to Jo, Sheldon came in to the waiting room with the surgeon. Jo and Lindsey both stood up and walked over to the surgeon. "How's Mac...is he gonna be ok?" Jo asked. "When can I see him, please, I need to see him."

"Mac is in recovery. We removed two bullets from his chest. He did very well considering where the one bullet was lodged. He's a lucky man. If that bullet had hit him a millimeter to the left, you would be planning his funeral right now," the surgeon said as he stood folding and unfolding his surgeons hat. "You can see him as soon as he's awake and in his own room."

Jo sighed a big sigh of relief. "Thank you doctor," she said.

Sheldon turned to Jo. "It's gonna be a little while longer Jo. Come on and let's go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat and get some coffee. He should be in his room by then."

Flack, Sheldon, Danny and Lindsey started down to the cafeteria. Jo, hesitated a moment and looked up and whispered, "Thank You, God," as she fell in step behind her colleagues.

. . . . . .

Mac was resting comfortably when Jo came in. She sat quietly beside his bed. She picked up his hand and rubbed her fingers over his. She watched him sleeping, almost willing him to wake up.

"You know, you really shouldn't stare at someone who's sleeping," Mac whispered with his eyes still closed.

"Oh, Mac," Jo said softly with a smile spreading across her face.

Mac opened his eyes and looked up at Jo. "You're beautiful," he said with a smile of his own.

"I'm so glad you're going to be ok, I don't know what I would have done if she … if she had...killed you," Jo said with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm going to be fine," Mac said as he rubbed her hand with his fingers. "What happened to Ella, do they have her in custody?"

"Mac, umm, Ella," Jo was having a hard time spitting out what she needed to say.

"Jo, what is it?"

"Ella shot herself...Mac, she's dead," Jo said watching the reaction on his face.

Mac laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes with a frown. "I guess... I guess I knew deep down that she was," he said, bringing his hand up and rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Jo said.

"I'm just glad she didn't hurt you again. I love you Jo Danville," Mac said.

"I love you too, Mac Taylor," she said and leaned over to kiss his lips. "And, when you get out of here, I'll show just how much."

"I'm ready to go now," Mac said smiling back at her.

"Oh, Mac, you re terrible." Jo nudged his arm. She stood up and leaned over Mac. Her lips touched his again and gave him a deep passionate kiss. "That's just gonna have to do for now," she said with a seductive smile.

"Maybe that will tide me over."

**Ok...so this is the end of my first story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really appreciate all the encouraging reviews...they made my day. I will be putting another _story on soon, hope to see you there!_**


End file.
